Luna the Unpredictable
by rancoroftheheart
Summary: Luna has moved to New York from a small town and she's getting more than she wanted. Spider-Man better show up and help her, or does she even need his help? OC
1. A new town

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man.

Chapter 1: A new town

I use to always think that one day after high school and some college, that I would in fact move to a city and start a life of my own. But I never once thought that the city in my cloudy future would be New York. I was luckily able to get a job, working at a video store, it's definitely better than no job. Besides I get to rent movies on a discount! Woo!

"Miss?"

My apartment was small but cozy and there may not be-.

"Excuse me!!"

Oh crap a customer, dang I did it again, pay attention Lu!!

"Oh, yes sir, I'm sorry, will this be all for tonight?"

"Lady, just ring it up!"

His accent was taking a toll on me as I checked out his movies. There is just nothing like be yelled at by a New Yorker.

"Have a good night, hope you enjoy the movies."

"Yeah, yeah."

_Ding_

Huh, guess if I expected hospitality I should have gotten a job in a better neighborhood. But it's not too bad; I mean more than half the people that I helped have been decent. I've just gotta get used to the fast paced life style around here. And when you from a small, laid back country town it's a tough boulder to roll over if you catch my drift.

_10:52_

Okay there not much time left, all movies sorted and checked in and there are no customers to be waited on, so soon I can go home and kick off my shoes, fix a good ole glass of sweet tea and go to bed.

_Ding_

I may even take a bubble bath before instead of the traditional shower. Oooo and maybe catch up the book Amber let me borrow.

"Hey! How much ta rent a new release?"

Gah, I'm not cut out this!

"Oh, my bad, it's 7.90, sir.

The man in front of me began to smirk, and I noticed that he had a few "friends" with him.

"Hear that guys, 7.90!"

A few laughed and one pulled out a knife another pulled out a hand gun as well as the guy who addressed me first.

This can NOT be happening, Lord if you are listening, of course you, please forgive me for any sins and PLEASE don't let me die!!

"So tell me lady. You get a good amount of customers around here?" His gun found its way closer to my face. Have to stay calm; you won't think straight if you panic.

"Good enough. I haven't worked here for long though."

"Hey Ronnie, we've gotta a brave one here, she's not even crying yet!!"

The man in the back snickered.

"So, Miss Luna, you gonna hand over the cash or what? You don't want a bullet in that pretty head of yours."

Bullets……ahhhhhh!! I don't want to die this way!! STAY CALM!! What to do, have to distract them!! Calm thoughts….. The emergency button!!

"There's one problem guys."

I was able to press the button while somewhat leaning onto the counter with an elbow propped.

"What's that?" The gun pulled back and the two other guys walked closer like I was telling them a secret.

"I sorta can't open the cash register without checking out something to…."

Oh, come on!! Where the heck is New York's finest??

"So, is there any movies…ya'll would like to take with you?"

I stood there silently praying while the guys grabbed several movies and came back to me angrily and urged me to hurry up. I still don't see how waving guns and a knife in my face and cursing is supposed to motivate me.

_Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep_

"Don't suppose any of you have a member card, do you?"

The shorter man with the knife started to dig out his wallet, and earned a hard slap against his head.

"Fool!! They'll be able to ID us!!"

Crap!! I didn't think about that!! Oh God!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!

The "leader" smirked and hit me in the face. Oh no he did not, and I was trying to help them so they could leave me alone!!

"You think you're smart!! Just give us the explicative deleted cash!!"

I slowly wiped the blood away from my mouth and the shorter guy started to yell at the man who has caused a future bruise upon my face.

"You said no one was gonna get hurt man!!"

"Shut your face, you're in this thing too deep already!!"

Good going Luna…..

"I'll use mine, okay."

_Bing _Thank God, The long national nightmare can be over!

"Here take it and go please."

The men greedily grabbed the money and stuffed it into their pockets, and shot open a small deposit box and proceeded to do the same. They were about to make their way outside when those familiar red, white, and blue lights forced there way through the windows.

"You—you called the cops!!"

"You are soooo dead!!"

"Hey man, they brought the freaking news cast!!"

"I am reporting live at Farley's Movie Rentals where a robbery is taking place." The man on the right side of the screen shuffled papers and adjusted his glasses.

"Natasha, can you tell the viewers if there is anyone inside the building besides the thieves?"

"I can James, it is confirmed that the night clerk is being held hostage and the Chief is on the phone with them right now making a bargain." The woman gestured towards the building and spoke quietly with one of the cops and turns her attention back to the camera. "It's also been confirmed that the stand off has been going on for approximately 20 minutes."

--

Christ I turn on the TV to watch a good movie and find that I can't watch a movie because of a hostage situation down town. Well Spider-Man how does that make you feel?

"Hey- their bringing the clerk out, it seems to be a young woman early 20's, I can't tell from here whether or not if she's harmed, Sam get a closer shot with the camera."

Whoa, motivated, a damsel, and a good looking one at that, well Spidey let's get a move on!!

"This is Natasha Steel reporting live and I'm sure everyone watching has the same question in mind. Where is Spider-Man? We'll report back right after this weather announcement."

-I really hope you like it, it was supposed to be a one-shot but things change and I guess I'll somehow make it into a shortish story. Well it's 2:13 am and I'm very tired, I have to get up in like 4 hours….huh…..anyways please leave me a review.


	2. Not a damsel

Luna the Unpredictable

Chapter 2: Not A Damsel

-

"This is freakin' ridiculous, just let me go!! You have your money, you're all armed. Just make a run for it!!" Ever heard the saying "makin' a mountain out of a mole hill"? Well this is one of those situations. These idiots actually think it'll do them good to keep me hostage. I have a date with a glass of sweet tea to uphold and I WILL live to drink it!

"We've made a deal with the chief, right?"

"Shut it, Ronnie. This is what we're going to do. We'll go out demand them to put their guns away. Take a police car and get out of here. If they cause problems we shoot."

"Oh yes an amazing idea!! Shoot at the cops and make your futures even worse, that's a plan, really you are absolutely brilliant."

I could literally hear this man growl as he shoved his gun in my face for the fiftieth time since I've met him.

"Yes, shoot your leverage…"

"Gah!! If you don't keep quiet!!"

This isn't going anywhere quick. If they would just get their butts outside and away from these close quarters I might could get away. I mean just give me a chance and I'm positive I could kick this guy's backside!! I'm a black belt for God's sake I will beat them at their own game!!

-

I was perched quietly on one of the buildings, looking for the best approach to this nice little situation. As soon as I shot out a web and was going to swing down, the men from inside ran out and started yelling at the cops.

"I'm guessing that their plans have fallen through."

I couldn't help but notice the very unhappy blonde haired employee being drug along with a gun shoved into her back. That did it for me. I was going to save her and fast.

I swung down and in one swoop I took down the two men running for a cop car. I could hear the crowd of people cheer and feel the cameras on me. I jumped away from a bullet shot from the man with the lovely hostage and landed. I proceeded to claim the gun with yet another web and I unexpected happened. As the scene before me unfolded I could only stand in shock as miss beautiful proceeded to beat the living crap out of the thief.

She punched him across the face, took a fighting stance, and punched him across the other side too. The next part was absolutely in slow motion for me. If it were a movie I would have pressed repeat. She did a loud yell like you'd hear in a martial arts movie and did a spin kick to his head and proceeded to kick him several more times until he fell to the asphalt unconscious. The crowd let out more cheers and the cops ran forward to arrest the crooks.

-

I hadn't actually expected Spider-man to come at all and I had almost lost hope in getting my revenge on these maniacs when he did. But when I saw my last chance I took it. This idiotic jerk caused me a busted lip and several bruises from him simply jabbing me with that cheep pawned piece of a crap he called a gun. After beating him into a pulp which I enjoyed the media came flooding towards me after the cops cuffed the three stooges.

"Excuse me but would you mind if I asked a few questions?"

I never liked being center of attention, so this was not cool.

"Uh- I rather just go home."

"Well, how about your name?"

_Twitch_

"It's Luna Galeon."

I started to walk away and the ever persistent reporter wanted her story. I do believe I was fixin' to snatch the camera away and toss it into the sewer but Spider-man, who I had forgotten about, came and rescued me from her.

"I'm sorry Ms. Steel, but you heard the woman, she wants to go home."

His speech was staged, like he practiced in the mirror one too many times.

She, being Ms. Steel, gawked and nodded while the cameraman did a close up.

-

I smiled at Luna and grabbed her firmly by the waist. By her facial reaction, it wasn't what she had in mind about getting home. I shot a web and pulled us both high above the city. I was surprised she didn't let out a scream. She did however cling to me for her life. That I liked.

-

I was grateful when he asked where I lived so we could stop defying gravity. When we landed on my building I almost fell over, due to feeling dizzy.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you might not want to be followed by reporters."

Well, now he actually sounds normal, and kinda sweet.

"Uh- yeah thanks, well I'm just gonna go."

"Alright, get a look at the lip though okay?"

He was more than likely grinning under that mask, judging by the sound of his voice.

He turned and was fixin' to jump off the building.

"Wait!"

He turned and crossed his arms.

"….Could I interest you in a glass of tea?"

He laughed and stepped down, walking slowly back towards me.

"You're not going to get my mask off that easy Miss Galeon."

"Wasn't planning to Spidey, just thought I'd thank you, but since-."

"Maybe just the one glass."

I grinned and led him into the building. We promptly got into the elevator.

"So you think I'll be in the headlines?"

He faced me.

"Yeah I do."

"What do you think the title will be?"

The elevator doors closed with a ding.

"Luna the unpredictable."


End file.
